Demon fox chronicles a heroes story
by Darkness567
Summary: if you read my first demon fox chronicles then you should like this one


Chapter 1 Darkness returns

Dr. Clark I think we did it we found Drew's body sir. Oh excellent bring it in yes sir. Oh amazing you did it you found him now we have to revive him. Sir how do we do that you have the darkness mark data yes sir. Now I want you to implant that in him but sir what would happen if we did I am not sure. Oh all right then tic what the huh where am I grab who are you people and where the hell am I. Drew you're in a research lab we revived you don't be mad. Oh I see what the what you people did to me. Oh to revive you we injected you with the darkness mark again. Oh I see what's going on you want me to be your little test subject well that's not going to happen. Let's see if you can stand up to me with the darkness mark now die. Hah I guess you dumb scientists are no more I am done here I will let you all rot here. I guess that's the end of them what should I do now let's see here wait it looks like I am not the only one here. So these scientists put tons of people in isolation it is not just me wait is that Jogo. I can't believe it they got you to huh old friend don't worry I will get you out of here um how about this. What the I'm free but how wait who is that it looks like Drew is that you. Oh so you still remember me huh Jogo it's been a long time my partner. So Drew what are we going to do now well we need to get out of this lab first right. Meanwhile Jogo now that we are a team again we need to find others to join up with us. Oh but why do we need more exactly Drew. Well I see it like this the more people we have the less chance we have of losing. Oh I see that makes sense now that you think about it. All right Jogo we will split up and meet back here when we are finished right. Now let's see time to find people who want to aid us wait who is that over there. So why are we doing this Abbey I don't know because it could be fun Savanna lets go oh okay. Hey before you start can I join in it looks fun to me. I don't believe it its Drew Savanna your right it is. So long time no see Drew what brings you hear oh me I'm here with my partner Jogo and we are here looking for people to join our team. Oh that sounds interesting can we join. Oh you join huh I don't know what do you think Jogo. I think we should give them a chance Drew I mean if they want to join why not. All right then I have a test if you can beat me and Jogo you can join us but only if you beat us. Okay deal um ladies I have to speak to Drew for one moment is you crazy we can't hit girls. I know that we will just wrestle with them calm down Jogo. Oh all right Drew be that way. Okay everyone um Jogo do you want to start first. Sure why not. Well I want to fight Jogo. All right Savanna. Let's see ready begin. Jogo don't take me lightly because I am a girl. What she's fast. I told you not to take me lightly. I see you have some skill but can you take this Iron punch wave. Oh whoa I see you have some power Jogo but not well enough huh hah I did it I beat Jogo. I guess you did good Savanna. Thanks Jogo. All right Drew Abbey you're up. So Drew is you going to go easy on me. I don't know maybe. Of course I don't care if you do or not. Hum she's just is fast huh fine by me hah Demon lightning. Whoa what is this weird red lightning wow? I guess you never knew I could do this huh Abbey. I guess not your full of surprises but. Huh you kissed me. Yeah Drew I did. I guess you guys are in what do you think Jogo. I think they have potential I think there in yeah me to. So it looks like we have a mission tomorrow so get your rest everybody. Meanwhile I guess I can't really sleep huh what's Abbey doing out here hey what's up. Oh hey Drew what are you doing out here I thought that you were asleep. I don't know I guess I couldn't sleep. Oh are you thinking about something Drew. Yeah I always wondered why you kissed me. Oh well because I like you and you really make me happy that's why. Oh well that's cool because you really make me feel happy that's how I feel. Well Drew good night. Meanwhile all right everybody gets up we start our mission now. All right Drew we are up. Good okay this is the guy we go after the people I talked to say they want him dead. So is he really that bad Drew. Yeah all right we will split up into two teams me and Jogo will take the left side and Abbey and Savanna will take the right side. I guess we are ready let's move out. Wait who is that it's him let's get him. I am right behind you Drew got it. You stop right there. Huh who are you people? I don't think that's any of your concern all you need to know is you

Are about to die. Oh am I well I don't think so you're not taking me down that easily now prepare to die hah. Damn I have to take him out fast before it's too late. Drew don't worry we are here to save you hah take this. No Savanna don't he will kill you stop now. Hah take this punch. Owe you brat I will kill you for that now die girl snap plop. I can't believe you killed her no now I am going to kill you prepare to die. What this person what is this power he has it's incredible I have never seen anything like it. Wow Jogo what kind of power is Drew doing its otherworldly I have never seen it before its amazing. I see now so you're going with this Drew I never thought you would after all this time. What are you talking about Jogo what kind of power is he using this demon like thing is crazy so just tell me? Oh okay he's using his demon fox power its one of his many talents the Demon fox this is what Drew is. You bastard I will kill you for what you have done what the I grew 9 tails I have never done that not even as a child I was never able to do that before but whatever I like the power. No way what are you freak I have never seen anybody do that before? So are you ready to die for what you have done to my friend rah now you die snap. I did it I won huh man that form makes me weak. Drew you won yeah I did but we lost a teammate. Oh no Savanna I can't believe she's dead. I can't believe she died right in front of us but I think Jogo is taking it the hardest though. No Savanna I can't believe you died right before my eyes are you okay Jogo. Drew yeah I will be okay so when is the next mission. We will be heading out shortly. Okay I will get ready then. Meanwhile Drew do you think Jogo will be okay. Yeah he's strong he doesn't let things like this get him down. I am ready. Good lets head out.

Chapter 2 the bounty hunter

So are we all ready for our new mission. Yeah I am ready Drew. Good to hear Jogo. So what are we dealing with Drew. Glad you asked Abbey well people say that they want this guy dead because apparently he just keeps killing the towns people and they can't have that I guess. So he's like a bounty hunter. Yeah I guess if you want to put it that way than yeah. I think we should go after him. Yeah okay but first we have to see where he is at let's see okay found him he's in a little town called old Mayville lets head there. Meanwhile okay since sadly there is only three of us now um Jogo and Abbey you take one half of the town and I will take the other if one of us finds him radio back and we will come meet each other at wear he is located so let's move out. Meanwhile let's see here I should check some of these places first nope he is not in here. Oh boy who are you looking for oh um I am looking for a Bounty hunter have you seen him. Oh no I haven't seen him but you must be talking about Night Moon. Huh Night Moon who is that oh that's the outlaw that keeps coming in and taking our money and killing the town's people we can't stop him. Oh but I can do you know where he is at oh I think he lives in that abandon wear house about 5 miles down really thanks. Hey every one come regroup with me I think I know where this guy is. Meanwhile all right guys we will head out in a minute so you know where he is yeah I do oh and his name is Night Moon I found that out. Oh so where did you get all this information at a lady told me from the town so where do we find him. Oh she said that he lives in an abandon wear house 5 miles down really that's amazing. Oh Drew I have to tell you why if that they know where he is they don't just kill him there selves I don't know maybe they are just scared of him or something. Meanwhile are you guys ready yeah waiting Abbey are you all right? Oh um yeah you look scared or something oh it's just because the things I heard about this guy and I don't want to lose you Drew if something goes bad. Don't worry you won't lose me I promise nothing's going to go bad okay you promise yes I promise. Meanwhile all right guys we are almost to the ware house good all right we made it okay before we go in there I have to tell you be on your guard we don't know what's going to happen right now ready go prepare to die Night Moon what the. Oh I shouldn't drink so much beer I feel sick huh who are you people so your Night Moon huh no that's my brother huh. So you're looking for my brother he is not here right now but he should be back soon owe. So Drew what we do well this guy is too drunk to remember anything watch this so do you know who we are nope have no clue see. Abbey what do you think we should do I don't know maybe we should kill him he is useless to us anyway what do you think Drew. Hum I have an idea oh sir come with me for a moment. So are we getting any more beer? Huh oh yeah sure just come with me and we will get some okay. Well goodbye stab plop now wear to put the body oh of course hah plop. Meanwhile so Drew what did you do to him. I killed him. Oh okay let's see Night Moon is probably going to be back soon so let's get ready right plop now we wait. Huh what the who did this to you brother no I can't believe this. Now Night Moon prepare to die. No you people did this I am going to kill you for what you have done rah growl get ready. I can't believe it he changed into a wolf that's unreal. Drew is you all right. Yeah get ready he is coming. Rah slash Drew. Owe man that hurt oh its deep I don't care I will take him down rah growl I have my own monster in me so you're not the only one rah slash plop. What the hell is he my power faded it's like it was scared or something no how were you able to do that you monster. Like I said you is not the only one rah slash. No I can't die no not here. Sorry but you die here rah snap plop rah huh I guess I used a little too much. Drew you did it you won man. Yeah I did. Drew I am so proud of you I can't believe you did it. Yeah I guess I did. Meanwhile thank you without you people here we would have lost our homes if it wasn't for you. Yeah happy to help I mean it was the least we could have done. So Drew. Yeah Jogo. Would you be mad if I said I wanted to stay here and help this place just in case they needed it? Oh you mean like live here with them or something is that it. Yeah if it's okay. I don't care what you do it's your path my friend you follow it any way you want to so if you want to stay here you can it's not my choice is yours. Oh well then I want to stay here and help these people because it looks like they really need it. Okay if that's your choice yeah I guess I will see you around Jogo. Right lets go Abbey right whoosh see you around my friend. Meanwhile so what now Drew I don't know I guess we can relaxes for awhile good because I have to tell you something huh.

Chapter 3 a big surprise

So what do you have to tell me Abbey? Uh well it might shock you at first. Okay tell me. Um I am plop huh who are you. So are you Drew. Yeah why. I have to talk to you okay but Drew don't worry this will only take a second. So what did you want and who are you people. Drew we need your help with a situation in our town a war is coming and we need your help to fight it off will you help us. I guess so but what did Abbey tell you that she was going to tell me until you people showed up. Oh um we will tell you later let's just go okay fine. Meanwhile so did you guys tell him yet? Uh no not yet. Well tell him soon because it is very important. Right we will. Good because if you guys don't I will myself got it. Meanwhile so you said you need my help with a war or something. Yes we do. Okay but what kind of war are we talking about here. Oh um well the past few days we saw a virus spread through this town and people are becoming oh how should I say this not human like. I see so it's um transformations or just out of control. What I guess you would say it's both oh I see. And that's why we need you because you have almost the same special powers as these things you see. Oh I guess that makes sense. Anyway show me descriptions of what these things look like I want to know what I am dealing with first you know. Oh right of course show him the sketch book right. Whoa I almost seen some of this stuff before like those devil wings they seem familiar to me like I fought something or someone like this before oh well it doesn't matter so when do we start. We don't start yet we need you and the rest of the recruits to train for this first so you know what you are up against. Yeah got it that makes sense so when do we start. In an hour get ready to prepare and I will meet you there right. Meanwhile all right let's see I think I will take this and this okay I am ready plop. So are we ready to begin. Yes all right get ready go. What it looks just like the description. Yeah we caught a couple for training purposes so you know what you are up against. Oh I get it all right then bring it on as you wish. Let's see if you can handle one okay rah whoa that things amazing oh man I have to duck whoa that was close. I have an idea come on bring it hah Demon lightning hah boom yes I did it so how was that. Oh you did better than I thought Drew I never knew someone like you could beat it so easily good job. Meanwhile I think I should have another go around sounds good to me and Drew we are going to send out more instead of one got it. So I am ready okay whoa huh I can take them hah Demon lightning stream hah boom yeah I got one. Oh no slash owe don't worry that's just a little scratch hah snap good I got him now I say lets wrap this up die demon claw huh I won. Meanwhile good job Drew when I saw you out there you did well today it seems your getting the hang of it yeah. Well its late I am going to get some rest good because tomorrow we are doing the same thing oh right so I can perfect their movements right well I am going to crash good night everybody. Meanwhile get up Drew huh oh is it time already yeah all right I will be out in a minute good. Meanwhile I am ready to get started good lets go all right I think I can get it this time are you ready Drew. Yeah I think so okay begin. Now let's see here how they move so they all move the same huh now I get it hah yeah I did it. No time to celebrate I have to keep my guard up now let's see right to left hah Demon lightning stream. All right here they come again now steady focus now hah boom I did it I beat them yes I did it. Meanwhile I beat them wow. Excellent Drew so how did you figure it out. Well I looked at one of them and I saw how it moved and then it hit they all move the same don't you get the reason I had a hard time last time is I thought they all moved differently see. Oh I see now your right they all do move the same good now we know how to beat them good job Drew yeah thanks it was tricky but I found it. So what do we do now since I completed my training against these things what do I do now? I want you to help the others so we can be ready against these things right. Meanwhile all right men I have been instructed to teach you how to kill these things now watch how I kill it bring it out yes sir. Now see these two watch how they move because it's very important that you do watch right. Now set them free yes sir now watch got you hah slashes you see how I did that. So I want all of you to step up together and try okay sir. Don't call me sir just call me Drew okay. So are you all ready remember use what I showed you and begin rah boom plop. We did it yeah we did. Good job men I am very proud of all of you test done goodbye. Yes Sir Drew. Meanwhile so I take it went well huh yeah they passed good it looks like we have a chance after all yeah it does good work today yeah. Meanwhile hey I was just calling to see how you were doing oh I am doing good I see you haven't heard the news yet huh. What do you mean I have not heard anything yet what's going on. Oh well Drew do you remember when we spent time together those couple nights. Yeah what about it. Oh well how should I say this uh what if someday we had kids would you be okay with that. Oh yeah I would love to have kids because then we could finally just settle down and not worry about this crap. Oh that's good because what if I said that I am pregnant. Huh are you serious yeah that's amazing I am so happy have you found out if it's a boy or a girl yet. No not yet but I will tell you. Drew it's time to go right hey I have to go okay by. Meanwhile so Drew what was that all about oh I just got a big surprise that's all. But you are ready to go right. Yeah let's move out. So Drew you think you and your men are ready for war tomorrow against these things. Yeah I believe in them they won't let me down. Good oh and Drew try to stay alive okay.

Chapter 4 war pt. 1

All right men are you ready to do this yes sir good now let's get out there and show these things what we are made of yes sir rah boom slash plop. How are you holding up Drew good so far but there is so many of these things hah Demon lightning boom. Oh no look out a bomb boom huh I am okay yes focus hah die boom. Meanwhile there is so many I know but we cannot lose focus we have to win this war rah boom how did you like that damn it I can't stop I have to keep coming at them no matter what. Whoa what they get off me no I can't lose here hah boom whoa that was a new one it's like a demon burst that might come in handy. Drew come in yeah we need your help they have surrounded us in the North West corridor oh right I will be on my way. Meanwhile oh Drew you are here we need your help to take care of these things yeah I have an idea hey you bring it on hah I will take you down in one blow demon burst hah boom. Whoa Drew you did it how did you do that any way help your fellow soldiers in that tower wipe them all out yeah I intend to. So you need my help men general you made it yeah good help us take care of these things right hah boom plop huh man these ones are different hah Demon lightning boom yeah I did it now for the rest demon burst boom hah. General thank you we owe you one big time for this no its fine yeah we do okay. Drew report yeah I am here now go to the South East corridor and help out there they should be waiting for you now right whoosh plop so you guys need my help general you made it here take this c4 plant that on the tank and destroy it that thing fine just give me cover fire yes sir. All right here I go huh whoa boom that was close hah slap hah take this boom huh I did. Sir there is more over there oh man still give me cover yes sir all right hah take this slap now for the other one slap now die click boom yes I did it. Sir now we need to take care of those helicopters quick okay give me a rocket launcher here you go general good say goodbye click whoosh boom yeah now for the other 2 hah click boom huh I did it now for the last one oh no I am getting shot at general take cover right. Now say goodbye boom I did it now I have to take care of the rest hah die boom Drew help us take care of the rest out here right hah boom I will kill all of you hah Demon lightning hah general we need your help in the central towers there getting taken over right I am on my way. Meanwhile so you need my help yes sir all right let's take these things down hah boom now die huh bam boom arch that hurt whoa they are different I don't care I will beat them any way hah let's see if you can handle this Demon transformation rah boom slash hah die slash boom I did it I won. Drew are you there oh yes I am good now I need you to destroy their main base of operations and if you can do that we should be one step closer to wining this war right I am on. Meanwhile whoa I have to try to destroy that thing no way uh how am I supposed to destroy this thing exactly. Well when you are in you should be able to go down to the right entrance of the base and there you should see a generator if you can destroy it the whole base will collapse but if I was you I would try to get out as fast as you could so good luck oh thanks. Meanwhile let's see oh uh there it is now how do you destroy this thing uh man oh I see now how about this tick warning self destruct has been activated you have 15 seconds to evacuate 15 oh man I am out of here I did it I am leaving now no move come on plop huh I made it boom. Well I made it good I thought you were going to be dead for a second there no not yet so come back to the base your mission is done time to rest up. Good I need a break. Meanwhile so good work Drew you did well destroying that base yeah I think I did good to what is next well now they have another base down there so you want me to blow that one up to huh yeah but it should be easier because we know where this generator is in this base good well I am going. Meanwhile so I am in where is this one at oh it should be two corridors down to your left right. Now let's see hah right there hold it huh oh man so you thought you could destroy this base just like the other well I don't think so. Well it looks like you got me but I don't think so hah Demon lightning hah boom now for that self-destruct tick warning evacuation is imminent well goodbye plop boom. Well it looks like I have done my mission I am coming back okay well mission success good work Drew thanks anything else we have to do know today is over with they have retreated for now good see you tomorrow I am going to bed.

Chapter 5 war pt. 2

Drew is you ready for today yeah I think we almost have this war beat because of you thanks happy to help. So what are we dealing with today well we need you to help us with the sky take one of the fighters and help them in the sky. Oh okay I have to tell you I have never flew something like this before look it's easy to start flip this and to fly pull this handle up and to shoot click this got it I am going plop now let's see hah got it I am up so what do you want me to shoot. Okay all the fighters you see on your monitor right yeah okay you see the layouts of the ships right yeah well the green dots are us and the red dots are the enemies shoot the red got it. Meanwhile all right let's see if I can do this hah boom yeah I got some now take this boom I think I am getting the hang of this yeah take this boom. Drew do you have a minute oh what's up well we need your help on the ground so you want me to land this thing no not exactly on your ship you should see a button that says machine gun oh yeah I want you to push it okay slam. All right did you do it yeah okay now on your ship you should see machine guns on the side oh right. So I want you to provide air assault on the ground got it. Meanwhile all right take this boom hah boom yeah I got them good work Drew now we need your help on the ground right boom huh uh that might be a few minutes I still have one more fighter left okay hurry got it. Okay pal you want to play here you go boom huh he dodged it that's hah boom what the what is up with this guy think oh that's it this might be risky but I will have to do it hah plop huh what get off my plane. I don't think so hah grab rah plop my plane now. Drew are you okay yeah I am still alive I will be down in a minute okay what do you need my help on okay we still have remaining enemies but I think we should take out there general because without him they will be lost. Oh yeah that's right without their general they have no one to command them and then they will fall consider it done. Now where is he uh oh right there hah die grab now I just have to kill you hah grab snap owe my wrist snap bring it on. So I take it your Drew huh well you won't kill me because I will kill you because after you are dead this war will be mine I don't think so hah grab snap owe it looks like I snapped your other wrist. No snap crunch I don't think so this war is mine I won't let you win Demon lightning hah boom no you like I said I won't let you win hah boom huh I won. No I don't think so Drew not that easily what but I shocked you repeatable how could you still be alive like I said I will be the victor and you will fall I can't let that happen not now not ever I will still kill you so here I come get ready to die stab no it cannot be. So like I said I will not lose plop I did it I won the war is over we won huh plop. Meanwhile he is still alive right I don't know his pulse is normal but he is not waking up general are you okay general. Oh what happened did we win you are okay of course I am okay I just want to know did we win yeah we won oh that's good. Meanwhile well I am getting up you can't you are much in sore I don't care I seem to be fine that's amazing he is not as sore incredible. So since we won I want to congratulate everybody we all fought hard and won we lost some men out there but that's okay we still won because I want you to know there are sacrifices in life it may be hard to make those sacrifices but we all have to someday but we still won you should be proud of yourself for wining your home and your freedom I am all proud of all you soldiers you did well. Clap yeah thank you general that means a lot and to all of us you are a good soldier thank you men. So what are you going to do now Drew well I think I am just going to head home and see my new child well good luck Drew yeah thanks.

Chapter 6 coming home

So it seems I am coming home to see them huh I can't wait let's see I think I am almost there now uh oh yup I guess I am half way there don't worry Abbey I am coming huh I guess it was a little farther than I thought. So that's Drew yeah huh so it is true the scientists at gastro tech really brought him back to life huh yeah but when they did he did not do what they asked so Drew killed them and I guess here he is still walking. Meanwhile Drew huh who are you guys we are from gastro tech huh that sounds familiar like I have heard that from somewhere well we are here to tell you that we are going to kill you. Oh I see well I have to go home to somebody so you can't besides you are the ones who are going to die Demon lightning hah boom we should have seen that coming plop. Meanwhile huh I am home don't worry Abbey I am coming now where is she uh hello Abbey are you home huh who is that in the crib what it is a baby hey little guy oh no don't cry little guy I have you be quiet it is okay huh he is cute. I don't think so now drop the baby and I won't have to kill you now drop my baby. Huh okay I will slap owe what the hell are you crazy Abbey damn that hurt I just came to see my kid and owe that hurt. Oh my god I am so sorry Drew I did not know that you wear coming home so early I never meant to hurt you please forgive me I got protective. Oh that is okay I understand man did that hurt though so are you happy to see me yes I am I missed you. I missed you to. Meanwhile I am so glad you are home I am to so is it a boy or a girl oh I forgot to tell you it's a boy oh cool well Drew you name him oh okay let's see now what do I name you uh how about Bradley oh like your middle name yeah well I think it is perfect well I am tired good night Bradley. Meanwhile yawn good morning everybody good morning Drew well good morning my boy huh so what are we doing today well what do you want to do today. Oh I don't know anything I guess what the who are you me oh I come to kill you Drew oh I see you have a child now isn't that great. So now that I am back what do you want oh I want your head oh really well sorry Demon lightning boom owe oh good shot but I will kill you. I don't think so prepare to die hah punch hah Demon lightning boom I will kill you hah boom plop yes I won. Meanwhile that was close I did not know he was after me you didn't Drew no I didn't well that is okay because we are all safe anyway right yeah. So what do we do now well if people are after me then we have to leave because if more are looking for me I don't want you guys to get hurt especially Bradley I mean if something happened to him then I don't know what I would do. So what do we do Drew I don't know do you have like a safe house or a relative we could go to because right here we are sitting ducks? Oh uh let's see let me think oh we could go to my aunts we have like a safe house or something near the garden they go there for emergencies cool lets go. Meanwhile I have to ask you something yes Abbey is it okay if me and Bradley stay here for a while oh sure anything for my niece and is this Bradley's father yes this is Drew how do you do. So you are the Demon child huh the Demon child what are you talking about exactly what do you mean I am the Demon child who knows about me. Oh everybody mostly I mean it's not that hard to figure out that you are Drew the boy with the Demon fox in you how does it feel to have all that power all that rage inside you huh boy and now you have probably gave it to Bradley to he will be the same as you Drew. No shut up he won't I won't let it and even if it did happen it does not matter he could overcome it any way he could overcome anything when he gets older I guarantee it he probably will be stronger than me one day and that's a fact. Oh wow so you really believe that your son will surpass you someday. Yeah I do oh wow but for one instant what if he does not get those powers I don't know then he doesn't I guess. Drew yeah where are your parents at I don't know probably dead or something how are you sure. I don't I haven't heard from them since I killed my brother witch wasn't till 3 and a half years ago so yeah it's been a long time. So do you ever miss them even if they were still alive yeah I do I miss them a lot but it's okay because I have you and Bradley now and that is all I need to be happy thanks Drew no problem well lets hit the sack I love you Bradley good night. Meanwhile so how did you sleep last night boy huh oh fine I guess why I was just wondering oh okay. Hey I have to tell you something when you came to the house with my niece and I found out that you were the demon fox I was afraid that when you had Bradley he might be the same but I was wrong about you your nice and considerate and your good to Abbey and Bradley you are a good father I am proud of you thanks. Meanwhile Drew get out here you bastard I am going to kill you. Drew who is that no I can't believe he came come on Drew tell us who is that he's my cousin.

Chapter 7 family reunion

Come on out Drew oh there you are it looks like I finally found you after all this time are you happy to see me. I don't know I haven't seen you in over 5 years since we were kids what do you think. Oh come on you don't miss me a little I mean we are family. Not any more Devin you're no longer a part of me. So Drew why is your cousin mad at you well when we were younger we took up this job together we were supposed to defend this treasure or something you know from jewel thieves and stuff well one night we were watching it and Devin thought since we watched most of it every night he thought it would be good to take some so he did but he did not know that it was cursed so he turned into something not human and attacked me I won and the cops came and took him away he said before he left he said he would kill me when he got out and it looks like you want your revenge now huh. Yeah and this time I will kill you huh grab slam plop Drew huh it looks like you are stronger than before but that does not change anything. Hah Demon lightning rah boom owe amazing Drew that was different. It looks like I am stronger than before huh Devin. Owe damn I will admit Drew you have changed. Oh yeah you to. Well before we continue this fight I have to do something first. And what is that. This grab huh Bradley no let him go Devin. I don't think so in fact if you want to have him so badly go get him whoosh. No you dropped him you bastard hah I got you Bradley cursed wing mode rah grab don't worry I have you my boy huh plop that was close I almost lost you. Drew is he okay. Yeah but I have to settle something what he's gone he got away no not this time you watch Bradley I have to settle the score. Meanwhile you I can't believe you did that to my own son. Amazing I did not know if you were going to find me or not cousin. Oh I didn't think it was that hard to find you especially since we came here all the time growing up as kids it was quite easy to figure out and now I am going to kill you right here and now like I should of done a long time ago. So you are going to kill me just like you should of when we were kids or are you going to let it go again this time. No I am going to kill you and get my revenge. No I can't let you do that you see I don't know if you knew but I could sense his energy but he has the same fox power as you he must of inherited it from you so I am going to take that power and use it for myself if you don't mind. No you are not taking that away from him you understand look I will make you a deal if I fight you right here and now then lose I will let you keep him and take his power but if I win you release my son and I kill you and send you to hell were you belong got that. Fine by me cousin right lets go I will kill you. Don't get cocky Drew hah punch huh fine hah Demon lightning boom owe. Owe man that hurt real bad fine hah punch this is my power wolverine slash plop no Drew. So I win huh looks like you won't get up well a deal is a deal no I won't let you take him I don't care how dangerous and powerful you have gotten but I won't lose here not now not ever this form of the fox is dangerous I know but if it is to take you down then so be it fox stage all nine tails rah. What is this power he has it is out of control. Like I said I won't let you take him rah bash. What the hell is what are you Drew what is this power he has it is not human. Devin this is my power this is the reason I am going to kill you and this is the reason I won't stop until I get my son back you hear me your dead. No ways get away from me. It's too late you have crossed the line when you took my son now you pay for this you hear me. Easy listen I will leave you alone I swear we are family we forgive each other right. Not this time because this time you die it looks like I am dead. What does this remind me of oh yeah with that swordsman and my claws rah yank huh plop I did it I won and I saved Bradley it looks like I finally corrected my mistake yes plop. Meanwhile Drew wake up are you okay. What happened did I win? Yes you won. Good is our son okay. Oh Bradley yeah he is okay. Good glad to hear it so what are we doing now. Nothing yet for now you get some rest you need it. Okay Abbey.

Chapter 8 the Devil jean

Yawn oh I got some good rest Abbey was right I really needed that well time to get up I better go see what she is doing hey what are you doing oh trying to feed Bradley but he won't stay still okay let's see stay hah got it oh thanks Drew no problem hey I am going for a walk I will be right back okay. Meanwhile oh it feels good to get back on my feet again instead of being inside any way what the hell. Now I will kill you what no don't I am just a simple man don't sorry I need your soul to gain power let him go huh who are you. I don't think that is really important right now so let him go fine plop oh thank you run right. It looks like you got in my way it wouldn't be the first time I have gotten in someone's way now tell me who are you. Oh me huh my name is Marko and I have a power you would never understand really try me Demon lightning hah whoa that red lightning it is like I have seen that before or something I guess you are right you do understand. So your name is Marko huh back there with that guy you said you needed his soul to gain power what did you mean by that exactly. Well I have this power called the Devil jean and I need to feed on human souls to survive luckily I only need one a day but sometimes I need more. Oh okay I don't really care about your situation all I know is your hurting people and it needs to stop so I am going to take you down rah hah what the how did he get over there looking for me damn it get back here Marko huh he just disappeared what the oh my god are you all right he went that way arch thanks I am sorry old man plop let her go Marko you sick freak no I can't do that. Just listen to me I know I only met you for a short time but you don't have to do this there is a better way just let her go sorry I have no choice crunch plop no that is it I am going to take you down Devil jean or no Devil jean your dead hah grab. You know just right before I met you I always wondered what your soul tastes like with that demon soul of yours rah. I don't think so rah Demon burst boom plop huh I did it cool I am out of here. Meanwhile hey I am home oh good I was starting to worry oh my god what happened it looks like you were attacked are you all right yeah I am fine are you sure what happened Marko happened what are you talking about here sit down I will tell you. Meanwhile so he tried taking your soul yeah I guess he needs them to survive that sound so familiar wait maybe this will help plop what is with the book. I bought this just because it looked cool but look at this wait that is the devil jean right it says people with devil jean need human souls to survive when it gets enough of the human souls it will no longer need human contact and will be strong enough to survive on its own. Oh man I have to stop him before he reaches that level I can't let him do that. But Drew be careful I don't want you dead right. Meanwhile let's see where would he be think I have to think uh the community park of course there is a whole lot of people there I have to get there fast all right I am here if I was him where would I be help somebody what that sounds familiar plop let him go Marko sorry I need only one more soul after this and I will be complete and you can't stop me we will see about that. Oh really Drew crunch no hah it feels so good just one more and I will be complete no I can't let him do that I have to stop him right now Marko you are dead right here and now I end this fine by me Drew I wanted to kill you right here anyway. So I guess we are going to do this huh Marko yeah well bring it on punch rah Demon lightning rah boom. Well that was a good move but I will still win rah Devil Bomb boom damn that hurt I can barely move but I have to get up I cannot let him win rah take this Demon Burst boom what darn you Drew huh but I won't give up either hah Devil jean form hah this feels good it is incredible. So that's how it is huh rah Demon fox ninth tail rah I will destroy you bring it on as you wish rah slash punch plop. I have to admit that was a good attack but it won't work Devil Bomb this is my final attack I end it here. So be it Demon lightning bomb and same here this is where I close the curtain on this battle of ours the last one to stand this is it Marko fine by me. So prepare to die boom rah I won't lose to you Marko rah Demon lightning bomb obliteration hah boom huh damn plop. What the Drew has so much power plop. Meanwhile huh I am alive but what about Marko I cannot see him that explosion I guess I will wait till the dust clears huh I won I beat him yes I won take that plop. Meanwhile Drew are you okay huh wait Abbey where am I you are home oh I am good. So Drew you won huh yeah I guess so that is good because if you didn't you couldn't see Bradley oh that is right where is he oh sleeping okay that is good. So it looks like I beat him well I will see you in the morning I am going to bed okay.

Chapter 9 Memories of the past

Man I don't think I slept well at all I kept tossing and turning last never mind it must be nothing. Oh good morning Drew how did you sleep last night oh not so good I guess. Oh you didn't I am so sorry did I wake you last night no you didn't I just probably had a bad dream or something I don't know. Well I hope you have better sleep next time oh I will yawn I am a bit tired though I am going to take a nap I guess okay. Meanwhile maybe if I get some sleep it would help plop as I lay there trying to fall asleep I couldn't I thought to myself maybe if I relax more I could fall asleep sigh huh plop. Meanwhile huh what the hell were I what I am at the Akashi hideout wait that is me when I was an Akashi hey it is Jogo. So Jogo did you get the report that you have to execute Drew yeah but I cannot do that he is my partner we are friends. Yeah I understand that but he is a Demon beast he a monster and he needs to be killed yes sir. So Jogo had to kill me so why didn't he that day if he had to I don't understand why he didn't huh it is Jogo. I can't bring myself to do that he is my friend and I can't let it happen to Drew sir I have to tell you something I can't do it I won't. So you are disobeying the order I gave you yes sir oh you little worm. Meanwhile so what is going on here guys oh Drew we are here to kill you because we found out that you are the nine tails what no way how did you know no. Pump no huh what huff man it was just a dream of the past so no wonder Jogo couldn't bring himself to do it he was protecting me he was a good friend I guess I better get up good morning Drew oh good morning. So are you okay what do you mean I saw you toss and turn last night I got concerned oh thanks but I am okay it was just a bad dream that is all oh okay. Meanwhile well Abbey I will be back soon I am going to take a walk okay huh I don't know maybe it is just a coincidence huh what I am blacking out plop. Whoa were am I this place it looks like I have been here before wait is that me again. No run everybody get out of here but Drew what about you don't worry I will make it out Toshiro just go right. Now time to kill you all rah slash now die slash I will bring this place down if I have to giant kitosai ten show boom crumble boom. Oh no Drew I don't think he made it out captain what are you talking about I made it out. Drew you are fine hell yeah I am. You are hurt get him to the medic. So I guess I won huh plop huff rah what huff it was just a dream again so I did it again huh. Meanwhile Drew are you okay you look freaked out or something yeah I am okay I will be fine don't worry okay. You know Abbey I can't think strait for some reason why is that Drew I don't know I have been having these weird dreams to it is like my past is trying to tell me something or something you know. I don't know it is possible I mean your mind can sometimes have thoughts of the past you know like lost memories or something like that. So you think it could help if I remembered some of them yes exactly okay it is worth a shot. Meanwhile I hope this works huh yawn plop huh I did it what memory is this Dan I will destroy you I don't think so Drew hah wait I remember this I think this is when me and Dan fought. Oh that is right when I was an Akashi this was our final fight I don't remember if I won or not but I guess it don't matter. Hypothetically I wonder if I can do this uh memory bank take me back to the battle at final valley processing whoa okay rah plop owe that hurt. Meanwhile Drew oh how is it going Dan why Drew why how did it come to this. I have my own path and no one is going to tell me what road to follow. I don't believe this I am watching this battle like a movie or something this is to weird okay I want to go back now whoa what the hell whoa. I don't believe it I am back I wonder memory computer take me back to when I met Abbey for the first time processing plop. Owe that hurt you bastard huh Drew who are you talking to Jeremy is that you man. Uh yeah who did you think it was you are acting weird? Oh right nobody I was uh just thinking to myself that is all anyway where are we again if you don't mind me asking we are at gym duh. Oh right wait there is Abbey hey Abbey what is up oh nothing Drew so what do you want oh uh nothing just wanted to say hi. Oh okay hi you know maybe Jeremy is right you are acting weird are you okay today did you hit your head or something. Oh uh yeah you know what I think I did when I got up this morning you know like falling out of bed. Huh I see no wonder you are acting weird your usually not like this anyway lets go we have to do laps. Oh okay then look out hah I am still fast as ever hah how was that. Holly crap Drew damn I have never seen you move that fast before that was amazing how did you do that. You know Jeremy I don't know. I am impressed Drew Jeremy was right I never seen you move that fast either that was incredible. Oh don't worry that isn't the only thing you have seen me do what did you say oh nothing. Meanwhile I have had fun so far Drew we have to go we have to go to our next class right Drew before you go I have to ask you something oh no here it comes should I say yes or no but if I say yes it might change things in my world right now so what do I do. Meanwhile whoosh plop time freeze what the hell who are you and how did you do that. Drew right now that is not important just don't say yes it could change things in your time as well as mine so say no. So who are you I want to know I am you your past self I know you probably would of said yes to change what happen last time but don't. I know I am talking to myself here but what would happen if I did say yes okay if you said yes then our balance in the past and your present would change if you said yes and she found out about your powers already she would freak out and you guys would not have Bradley. So let me get this straight if I said yes then she would be afraid of me and I wouldn't have Bradley yet exactly that is what I am saying okay fine for both of us and Bradley I won't good. So Drew what did you think oh I am sorry no oh okay but don't worry I have a feeling we will see each other again plop owe seriously you land me down to hard that hurt like hell wait I am back processing memory bank complete. Huh what do you mean complete I am done regulation shows no more memories of the past you have completed the trial ahead now up to speed on all memories self-destruct initiated i goodbye oh crap boom plop owe what I am okay yes I got out all right wait I have to go see Abbey. Meanwhile we're he what the where have you been I have been worried sick of you huh what was that kiss for silly. I just missed you to a lot. Aw well Bradley missed you to. Oh hey buddy my boy I missed you to Bradley. Drew I have to ask you something Drew would your life be any better if we weren't around. What why do you say that you and our son is the best thing that has happened to me in a long time because you are my family and so what if I don't live a normal life so what to me this is normal having all this power and almost limitless strength that to me is pretty cool because to me normal is boring I think traveling with my family is fun. I am so glad because I feel that way all the time I just wondered if you had second thoughts. Never not in a million years Abbey. I like that how about we get some sleep huh right.

Chapter 10 Time warp

So good morning Abbey huh that is different Drew what you usually never wake up before me oh that is true I don't know I guess I got more sleep than I imagined. So what do you want to eat I made stuff for me and Bradley but I wasn't sure what you wanted. I don't care I guess I will have what you guys are having okay then. Meanwhile that was a good breakfast Drew oh thanks what the Bradley is that you. Abbey you look like you just saw a ghost or something are you all right huh Drew you are not going to believe this but I saw Bradley older just now. Huh what are you talking about he is just a child how could you see him older what age was he already I don't know about seventeen I think. Are you sure you are all right today yes I am he was just about our age when we were kids you know. I guess if you say so just tell me if you see it again because I am a little concerned about you okay. Meanwhile all right a fresh new day let's see what I should do today maybe I could spend time with Bradley today hey Abbey are you in here what the hell is going on here Abbey who is that. I don't know he kept calling me mom and I am a little concerned right now oh hey dad uh so uh who are you exactly your looks are like me and Abbey's a little. Oh because it is me Bradley dad you don't recognize me huh uh yeah um this is scary yeah let me talk to your mother for a minute. Oh this is weird Abbey how is our son uh like this your guess is as good as mine I am fiscally freaked out okay I can take me having powers and all this other crap but uh this is beyond my limits okay. So let's see Drew we have a twelve year old that was once a child and now is up and walking around the house that is freaky your telling me wait what is that noise. Meanwhile sir oh it is you subject 19 so how is the report well Drew and Abbey have no clue that they got sent through time they just think it is a normal day good let it stay that way yes sir because if they found out Drew would kill us all and return to their time. Meanwhile I can't believe that we are stuck in a time rift nice well Drew what should we do. Uh let me think let's see okay I guess I will kill the imposter then let's go find our real son and get the hell out of here and if we run into any trouble I will deal with it okay. So here goes hi boy hey dad what is up oh nothing what are you doing nothing just this how did you know. Oh it was quiet easy my real son isn't even that old yet so before I kill you completely where is my son in the tower north of here but you won't survive we will see about that come on. So he said the tower north of here it should be this way come on huh not so fast who are you that is not important but you are not getting to that tower by any means. Oh really well see about that hah nothing is going to keep me from my son you hear me hah Demon lightning bomb boom arch how the like I said whoosh. Okay we are in we just have to be careful who knows what kind of people are here whoosh. I see you two have made it this far but you won't win well see about that hah Demon lightning stream hah boom huh not good enough to beat me rah boom. Damn I guess he was right fine take this Demon claw slash plop rah I will kill you slash plop like I said I will kill you. I don't believe it I can feel it Bradley is close you can feel his presents yeah weird huh a little no time to talk lets go. I am almost there I can feel it hold on Bradley dads coming plop now let him go or I won't have to kill you. Oh so you made it up here huh well you are impressive but I can't hand him over to you that easily you see I need this child because he is just like you Drew he has that Demon fox blood in him and if he gets old enough he will be able to use it to its full power and I can use him to destroy anything you see. No hell no you won't take him from me I won't let it you hear me I will destroy you at any means necessary even if I have to use the ninth stage against you I will destroy you rah growl rah. Oh I see now that power all right then bring it on rah slash rah punch plop. Owe that hurt real bad no matter I have this a dark stone do you know what this is Drew I can be unstoppable even you cannot beat me in that form of yours let me show you rah growl I am just as powerful as you it looks familiar doesn't it I can copy the same power as you except in dark form. So who cares if you did I don't the only thing I want to see is you dead rah punch plop. Good shot but not good enough rah punch slash rah stab hah it looks like Drew is going to die hah no Drew you can't die not yet you still have to save Bradley get up. Oh sorry girl but Drew is dead and he lost hah now time for you to die and that annoying son of yours. Meanwhile roar Drew get up don't let him win save those two huh fox but I can't win he is to strong listen to that Drew get up we need you. It looks like your family needs you Drew save them and shows this guy our power right. Meanwhile rah what the hell how are you still alive you shouldn't even be standing. Growl rah I will not be killed by someone like you especially a phony power like yours I won't be destroyed you hear me release my family and let's settle this right here and now oh fine. So now I fight for real rah Demon wave whoa rah slash rah punch grab now die rah snap plop rah I won. Meanwhile Drew you saved us yeah I did I wasn't going to let them kill you because you mean so much to me and Bradley to huh I guess since I killed him the tower is just a regular tower and we are back to normal good lets go home right. Meanwhile well everything is back to normal and we are all safe that is good well I am going to bed I am very tired same here wait what is that noise its Bradley he is crying come on drop the kid huh oh no I am sorry plop so you want to die to huh why are you here. I heard Bradley had the same power as you so I wanted to take it oh is that so well you die no plopped. Huh I won Abbey is he okay yeah hey I was wondering when I met your aunt and she said that if we need to we could stay with her right. Oh right I remember that why do you want to stay there for a while uh yeah because Bradley almost got taking and I want him to be safe. Oh right you do have a point I guess we can do that all right lets pack up our stuff and go all right. Meanwhile right we all ready yes do we have Bradley's stuff yeah all right lets head out plop. So we are here huh let's just hope she is home bang huh Abbey Drew oh and Bradley what are you guys doing here well we remembered that you said that you would help us just in case oh of course. Meanwhile so what does bring you here well we are afraid that with Drew's powers we are afraid people may harm Bradley so we were wondering if we could stay here. Oh of course you can I mean you and Bradley can but Drew is different if what you say is true then I don't want Drew here nothing personal I just don't want people to come here and hurt any of us you know. Oh I understand that of course wait so Drew can't stay with us I don't like that a family should stay together if you know what I mean. Abbey listen to me it is not safe with me around right now I have to go I mean the situation right now is not good so just trust me okay. So there is one question I want to ask you if I want to can I come and see my family when ever yes you can just make sure you are not followed right I will see you when ever.

Chapter 11 Lone wolf

So I guess it is just me huh well it is going to be boring without Abbey and Bradley oh well I guess I could find something to do huh uh let's see maybe I could check that store out. Meanwhile huh that's cool oh I am still kind of bored oh well. Wait who are they huh they seem familiar hey who are you guys you seem familiar to me have we met before. Oh my god Drew is that you I haven't seen you in forever how have you been man. Uh do I know you exactly I don't think we have met you don't remember me it is me Juan remember dog. Uh let me think uh oh my god I am so stupid Juan I haven't seen you forever man I know right come on I think you will remember this guy lets go. Meanwhile hey Jeremy look who I found walking around huh what do you mean wait UN real Drew is that you man. Hey what is up I haven't seen you guys in a long time how have you guys been. Oh I have been good and me I have been good. Meanwhile so what do you guys want to do hey there is a party in town you want to go Drew oh hell yeah lets hit it all right lets go right. Meanwhile all right we are here so what do you guys want to do let's see if someone is here we know right. All right let's see here oh no way look who I found its Conner what is up man oh Drew how have you been man good actually. So what brings you Juan and Jeremy here oh nothing just hanging out you how it is right? Hey I was just wondering is Jacob here yeah he is over there thanks man lets go. Meanwhile hey Jacob how's it been man oh Drew Jeremy Juan what's up nothing much. Boom whoa what the hell was that oh no the cops Drew we have to go right. Meanwhile I guess we lost them so what was that all about Juan 'Jeremy do you know I have no idea but sometimes the cops come and break up party's they have been doing that a lot around here for some reason. Well all right we are safe in here they don't ever look here so we are good oh all right. Oh Drew you can stay here with us as long as you want if you want to anyway. Uh sure why not I have no were else to go cool okay so what do you guys want to do now I think I am going to bed yeah see you guys in the morning. The next morning huh I guess I will get then good morning guys oh morning Drew so what do you want to do today. Oh uh let's see I don't know do you guys have anything in mind for today oh uh we could go mountain biking all right then let's go. Meanwhile man these are some big jumps guys why are you scared Drew no I am not scared it's just damn. Oh okay see you on the bottom right hah here we go whoa plop man that was close hey you want to race sure Jeremy let's do it hah whoa. Meanwhile hah I am going to win you guys not so fast Drew damn hah swirl rah hah I told you I would win. I guess you did well Drew what do you want to do now I don't know you think of something. Huh okay uh how about we go for a drive okay were at an ice cream place really oh okay lets go. Meanwhile all right what flavors do you guys want Juan 'Jeremy oh I will take a swirl okay Juan uh same thing okay. I guess I will have a mint chocolate chip then okay it will be here in a moment. Meanwhile okay a mint chocolate chip and two swirls oh thank you you're welcome so how the ice cream guys oh good and yours oh it is very good. So Drew what do you want to do now uh I don't know actually wait what is going on over there. I don't know you want to go see sure I guess lets go. Whoa what happened here the road it is all destroyed officer what happened sorry I can't let you through here without some kind of escort. Don't worry guys I can handle this sir hey I thought I told you to stay back. I know but I am an officer to so oh go right ahead right. Awesome I didn't know you were an officer to Juan yeah remember that was my dream job oh yeah that is right cool. Meanwhile so what do you think Drew I don't know the whole side of this road is destroyed and these body's whoever it was is not messing around I mean look at how the body got destroyed it doesn't even look like a normal human did this I mean look at it. Yeah you are right it does look odd doesn't it yeah it does so what do you think it is I am not sure for right now let's go home maybe we can think of it right. Meanwhile so anything Drew no not so far I have looked up at least almost every animal species and nothing comes up about this claw mark I just don't get it how could it not be here. I have an idea maybe it is not a regular animal so types in supernatural animals oh okay it is worth a shot. Oh good thinking I found one animal that looked similar to it they call it the shadow wolf it says that they only come out during the full moon to hunt its pray afterword's they go back to their den until night comes again to hunt for more of their pray. So no wonder it was kind of dark when those bodies were ripped to shreds because those wolves killed them all right oh and it was like when we saw those claw marks on them right. It was because the wolves made those from last time so what are we going to do about it I mean we can't just let them keep killing people right Drew right. So how do we do this I mean we don't even know where they are at I have an idea what is it Drew okay you know when they retreated that last time yeah. Well I think we should follow them next time they strike and then they could lead us right into their den and then we could kill them right on the spot. Yeah that's a good idea Drew let's do it right. Meanwhile huh this is boring just sitting here I know but we have to wait to see if they come out you know yeah your right growl huh did you hear that don't tell me that was your stomach Jeremy no not this time. Growl what is making that noise Drew look huh oh no nice dogs what should we do I have an idea run huh man they are after us now roar run keep moving. Drew I don't think this was such a good idea oh now you tell me Juan so what are we going to do we are trapped we have no choice we have to fight them right. I guess I have to show you guess now or never hah Demon lightning stream rah boom plop hah got some. Whoa we never knew you could do that Drew that was incredible but guys don't drop your guards we still have some left oh right hah punch slash plop I got some yes nice one Juan. I won't let you guys have all the fun hah slash plop slash hah got some Drew you are up we need you right rah Demon lightning slash rah slash boom slash boom hah that wiped most of them out. Oh no but there are still more coming what are we going to do Drew I didn't want it to come to this but it looks like I will have to use the ninth tail. Huh what are you talking what ninth tail Drew. So I guess you don't remember what are you talking about remember guys when we were growing up and I told you about the fox oh yeah you still have that yeah sweet so use it. I don't know if I should though don't worry we will back you up if you get out of hand okay. So time to kill theses animals plop you damn wolves will all die at my feet rah growl boom plop rah you stupid wolves. Meanwhile rah I will kill all of you animals rah slash plop slash plop rah slash plop I did it I won rah owe huff yes huff I won. I don't believe Drew you beat all those wolves to a pulp like it was nothing that was amazing how you did that. So I take it you weren't afraid of my transformation guys know you looked sweet and you were amazing oh thanks guys. Meanwhile so I guess we beat the wolves huh yeah cool wait what is coming up ahead I don't know wait is that a giant bee oh my god run right behind you Drew whoa look at them they are huge I don't think these are regular bees. Jeremy what is wrong I don't know I can't move I am afraid oh no look out ones coming oh no Jeremy rah Demon lightning boom. Oh no they are turning around duck plop whoa that was close there gone. Meanwhile so what did you kill I guess you are right it does look like a giant bee holy crap that is UN real that thing tried to kill us. So what do we do now I don't know go home for now all right. So what did you find out Drew oh about the giant bee thing well not much but it says that the way these bees become giant is by some dose or they fall into a chemical vat witch in the town we are at there is a chemical station so I am thinking that is how it happened oh that is wicked yeah. So we going after these things yeah but let's get some rest first I am tired from fighting those wolves yeah we are to right well good night right.

Chapter 12 the Swarm

Well morning guys oh morning Drew so Drew are we going after these bees or whatever. Yeah I don't see why not I mean one of them tried to attack us I say we try to find the hive and return the favor what do you think. We could do that so team what do you say yeah let's kill these things right behind you then it is settled we look for the hive. Meanwhile we should split up well cover more ground got it all right lets split up and move out right. Now if I was the hive wear would I be think Drew think uh let's see huh that cave gives me an idea. Drew come in wear are you oh Jeremy okay listen I am in a cave north of here Juan if you can hear me on your ear peace both of you come here now right. Meanwhile well I guess I could give this place a look around any way it wouldn't hurt. Drew come in Drew we are almost to the cave we can see it from here okay good just be careful when you come down I almost fell right. All right let's see what I can find in here uh nothing this was a waste of time wait what is that no way I am in the hive guys if you can hear me I found the hive oh good Drew but okay we are coming down right. Meanwhile Drew we found you so this is the hive yeah guys we found it yeah all right let's look around and we stay together right. So what if we find the swarm then we kill it at any cost right whoosh plop huh buzz what was that noise buzz there it is again huh whoa uh Drew Juan look oh my god. I don't believe this that is a lot of bees so what do we do now uh run whoosh huh go guys go keep moving oh no a dead end I guess we have no choice huh yeah. So get ready because here they come rah Demon lightning stream boom plop yes I got some Juan your turn. I guess so hah slash boom slash boom plop yeah I got some Jeremy now rah punch slash boom plop yeah I did it Drew good job but there is still more right take this Demon lightning stream boom plop. Meanwhile whoa we got most of them but there is still some left right we have to kill the rest right now right slash boom slash plop Drew there is still more oh no not for long Demon lightning Bomb rah die you ungrateful bastards rah boom plop yes we did it we killed the hive yes. Meanwhile wait what is that noise buzz boom crumble whoa that bee it is huger than the rest it must be the queen bee run. I don't believe this Drew it is huge your right I have never seen nothing like this before but we have to kill it before it gets to town right. Meanwhile all right you damn bee we will finish you right here and now rah Demon lightning boom plop. I think I got it yes wait what it got back up not even a scratch this is bad. Drew what are we going to do okay lead it back to the cave lets go what are you crazy what if the other bees come after us even better oh fine we will go with it good. Now that we are in the cave Drew what do you plan to do just watch hey you damn bee come get me buzz rah now watch this rah Demon lightning stream boom crumble yes I did it crumble now let's get out of here plop no I fell no Drew crumble boom no. I don't believe it he is gone our friend is gone boom what the rah Demon burst hah I did it I told you I am not gone yet yeah you made it out yup. Meanwhile so we won yeah I want to ask you guys something sure Drew I was wondering I think we should do this for a while you mean like for a living kill monster things like this what do you guys think. Yeah we should It was fun that is settled then we will take down monsters yeah.

Chapter 13 arachnophobia

So I guess this is our next mission huh yeah people say that they seen sittings of giant spiders around this town called mount bakers field oh I have heard of that place yeah me to. So guys should we go check it out yeah we should it could be fun oh okay mount bakers field here we come. Meanwhile so this is the town huh yeah pretty small if you ask me yeah I agree with Juan this is a ghost town. Yeah I know guys but this is the place where they say they saw giant spiders at in this very town oh I guess we could check it out cool lets go. Drew I say we ask some of these people if they have seen these things right let's go hey can we ask you something I guess so why. Oh because we heard that there were sittings of these giant spiders that have been pacing by this town would you know anything about that. Oh you are talking about those giant arachnids yes sir that is what they are called if anyone knows anything it is the mayor he might be able to help you out okay thanks. I guess we have no choice but to ask the mayor about this all right lets go hello excuse me mayor huh who are you that is not important right now I just want to ask you a couple questions. Oh okay then well have you seen this before what how did you get that it's not important just tell me why are these spiders here. I don't know a couple days ago they just started showing up and attacking the town and the towns people they killed a couple people already and I don't know when to stop. I see so you have no idea where the nest is right now I don't I am sorry thanks any way. Meanwhile so Drew what do we do we don't have any leads on where these things are how are we supposed to kill them I don't know Jeremy I haven't a clue but Juan do you have an idea. Oh yeah I do cool what is it well we could have a steak out you patrol the town and see if we can hunt down any of them that is a good idea but we can't just stay at one little place they could be everywhere oh right. I have an idea we will take three big areas of the town and if we see any of them we will contact each other on our ear pieces like last time okay let's go whoosh. Now let's see here I have to figure out where they would strike think uh they would be able to go through the sewer or any tunnels so uh the alley ways. Meanwhile Drew I think I have spotted some you did Juan good take them out that is easier said than done there is a lot I need your help okay I am coming whoa what is wrong I might be a little late. Why did you run into some to yeah wait I have an idea I will lower them out and then once we have all of them together we will take them down good that sounds like a good plan just make sure you get here in time right. Meanwhile all right come and get me you freaks cool Juan I see you I am coming fast right rah Demon lightning Bomb boom plop hah I would make it. Oh thank god you made it but we still have to worry about these ones right but hold on a second Jeremy come in yeah what is up how fast can you get here like in two seconds I can see you guys good because we need help on my way. Meanwhile how long do we have to hold these things of as long as Jeremy gets here right rah punch plop hah got you good one Juan rah slash boom plop whoa what was that I made it. Oh nice entrance Jeremy cool attack to but there is still more lets go whoosh rah take this Demon lightning ground strike boom plop yeah I did it. Nice one Drew we are almost there just a few more wait what's going on they are retreating so did we win I don't know lets follow them right. Cool we made it all right where are we this is one big tunnel let's see where it leads right plop. No way this is a lot of spiders you guys check this out no way damn I have never seen this many. Drip what is that noise it sounds like drooling uh guys yeah what it Jeremy look up is. Oh my god that is the hugest spider I have ever seen that thing is bigger than the rest no way. I have heard of you boys from my family you have been killing us and we don't like that so we are going to kill you. Oh my god a talking spider you don't see that every day Drew what do we do uh we kill it like anything else and I know you guys are a little freaked out but don't worry we can take this thing I believe in you you're my friends. Oh Drew if you believe in us we believe in your right we can do this no over grown spider will beat us let's do it. Oh thanks a guy that's what I like to hear let's do this rah Demon lightning Bomb rah boom roar you worm now Jeremy rah slash now shuriken bomb stab boom roar. Oh man we really made him mad now still Juan go you got it rah punch slash rah this is my move spiritual bomb rah boom roar. I don't know did we get it. Roar nope I don't think so. Drew what do we do we hit it with everything we had. Wait at the same time all of us hit it. Shuriken bomb, Demon lightning Bomb, spiritual Bomb rah boom roar plop. What was that did we get him I don't know it is still kind of hazy oh no way we did you guys we beat it are you serious Drew yeah look oh yeah we beat it all right I say we get out of here yeah. Meanwhile it looks like we beat that thing mission accomplished yes huh what are you people doing here we just wanted to thank you for saving us all from those spiders no problem it is what we do Drew we need to get a move on for our next mission all right lets go.

Chapter 14 lightning

So what is our next mission guy oh well you won't believe this Drew but it is a guy that can use lightning techniques like you. Oh interesting a lightning user I say we do this mission where is this place at uh in New York oh that should be interesting all right Juan lets go we are heading out oh okay. Meanwhile huh you have to pay up remember huh I know Jack but I haven't gotten the money yet if you give me a little more time I think I can get it sorry but I am done waiting your time is up now die Dark lightning boom plop huh you should of paid up when you had the chance. Meanwhile I guess we are here huh yeah all right guys we have to find this person and kill him right. So Drew how do you want to do this I mean New York is a big place how are we going to find him that quick I don't know I will think of something boom whoa what was that it came from over there lets go right. I don't believe it is him the guy with the lightning we found him hey who are you huh rah Demon lightning rah huh boom grab I got him huh. I don't believe it another person with a lightning technique that is amazing I have never seen someone like you before and that red lightning that is different for sure. I'd like to say the same about you I have never seen anyone with the same power as me oh no Drew we are coming no stay back rah boom plop no. Huh now for you I will show you what real lightning is hah boom plop sorry to leave but I am done here whoosh no damn it plop. Meanwhile huh were am I oh you finally woke up your in the hospital Drew what how the hell do you know my name. On your id and how you and your friends Juan and Jeremy got here is people found you they said on the streets passed out you looked pretty beat up burn marks on you and everything but I don't see them any more you must have healed quite nicely then for a person in your condition. So where are my friends in the waiting room they didn't get hurt as bad as you did okay then I am going to go see them are you sure yes I can move at least okay then. Meanwhile huh I am glad I can still move now where are my friends hah there they are hey Jeremy Juan Drew you are okay yeah I guess I am so let's get out of this hospital right. Meanwhile So are you okay Drew yeah I am okay good because we still need your help to take this guy down right but Drew how are we going to especially because he has the same technique as you and that is a problem huh your right it is well lets go back home and think right. Meanwhile huh if it is a guy like Drew that can use lightning techniques we have to figure out how to counter it or at least dodge it that is it Drew we can use you as a practice you can help us get ready huh right lets go. But before we start I have to tell you that how I move is a big part on how I use my lightning moves and it is the same with Jack and how he moves if you can stop me you can stop him now let's begin. So be ready because I am going to come at you hard rah Demon lightning stream boom whoa look out now how does he do this hah now I know he directions it with his hands Juan I have figured it out Juan duck what why just trust me okay whoa. That was close how did you know how to do that because look Drew moves his Demon lightning stream with his hands for the direction oh your right I see it to now we know we can get him rah punch plop hah you got me so you figured it out nice now for the next one. Let's see if you guys can handle this one Demon lightning ground strike rah whoa this one is different all right just watch your feet right huh rah plop that hurt. That's why you guys have to look from all directions rah ready for more Demon lightning ground strike rah okay here is how we can do this we watch each other's backs right huh behind you Jeremy huh right. Now let's see uh Juan he is coming from the sides right now let's take care of this got it rah punch plop hah you got me nice work you two ready for more yeah. All right but this one is going to be even harder rah Demon lightning Bomb let's see if you can take this rah whoosh oh no this one is even harder boom plop. Oh come on guys get up he isn't going to go easy on us and neither will I if this is all you have got then. No we are not giving up yet good now let's see what you have got my friends rah Demon lightning Bomb boom huh it is coming again we have to move right boom whoa that was close. Huh they were able to dodge it after all huh good work you guys you pass yes but weren't we supposed to strike you or something like before no besides I am getting kind of weak from that fight and from this training let's call it a night yeah us to time to get some rest. Meanwhile you guys ready yeah time to kill this guy but before we go remember what I showed you right whatever he throws at us we will be ready all right then let's move. So last time we fought him he was in this area huh so you found me again but you won't be so lucky to be alive this time especially you lightning user don't be sure of yourself Juan Jeremy now. So you think you can take me down this time huh rah Dark lightning stream huh how did they rah punch plop good shot you two I don't know how you got this good now but it won't matter. I will waste all of you right now Dark lightning Bomb oh no here it comes get ready boom oh that was close oh no Drew I am still in pain why can't I move plop my body isn't working boom owe plop Drew. Hah I got the lightning user I bet you aren't alive after that one are you what that can't be how you are still standing. Because I used my Demon energy as a shield to protect me that is why I am still standing here huff if it wasn't for that power I would have been dead. Yes Drew is still alive good now we can finish this guy rah punch plop damn it I will kill you all rah Dark lightning Bomb full power rah what the hell that thing is huge prepare yourself for an annihilation rah no guys run plop damn I fell no Jeremy huh boom no Jeremy the explosion Juan we have to go down and see right. Jeremy where are you Jeremy. I am over here cough oh you are all right well not really to be honest I don't think I am going to make it. What don't say that man you'll make it? Yeah Drew is right you will make it no I won't plop no Jeremy Juan check his pulse right … no he didn't make it. Damn it you bastard I am going to kill you right here and now rah Demon lightning Bomb rah whoa Drew it is huge this is all the power I have into one big blow you die right here amazing that is bigger than mine how did he do that this guy is something else. Like I said you die right here this is for my friend and what you did I am going to avenge him rah boom no rah plop that dust did I get him. Oh you punk that attack was out of this world and you almost had me but I am still standing here you think you got me you don't have anything. No that can't be you should have been able to be here how did you survive there is no way that blast was huge I can't believe this. It is incredible isn't it to see me still standing here well I am and I am going to kill you for this rah oh no. No worries Drew I have your back stab what no this can't be you won't hurt my friend you got that. Plop no I can't lose no how did you win I had you and you just beat me no how why. You want to know why and how I won because I have friends and a family that I care about and I won't let them get hurt no matter what I care about them than I do myself it's called bonds and having those bonds and ties to them are important to some people unlike you I am not as cold so that is why you lost today huh lets go Juan we have to go home we came to do what we needed and if it is any consolation I think Jeremy would be proud of us yeah well lets go. Meanwhile I guess we won that mission huh yeah so what are we going to do now I say we get some rest and we will figure out our next mission tomorrow what do you say I say yeah let's do it all right then.

Chapter 15 Darkness mark returns

So you ready for our next mission Juan yeah but it is going to feel weird without Jeremy now that he is dead you know yeah I know. So we have to keep moving without him right that is what he would want exactly. Meanwhile all right our next mission is to kill this guy his name is Jonah he is a mercenary he is very dangerous we have to take him down now all right then let's do it right. But wait Drew where is this guy and what is the location huh were headed to Roswell oh really that is odd yeah it is kind of strange for me to but that's where they said they seen him in the desert areas somewhere oh okay let's do it right. Meanwhile are you sure he is here Drew I mean I don't even see him or anything out here don't worry he will be here what the hell my neck it is burning up I feel a odd but familiar power what's going on. Huh Drew are you all right man you look sick or something is anything wrong with you no arch I am okay I'll be fine I promise okay whatever you say. Oh look Drew it is him your right Jonah let's get him right plop. Hey are you Jonah oh why yes I am and who you two are we come to kill you mercenary. Huh right now I see what is going on here you two are like bounty hunters aren't you I guess so if you like to call it that any way no time for games we are going to kill you rah. I guess if you two are really determined to then bring it on rah punch grab whoosh plop. Damn it its happening again no not now rah I did it these marks I can feel the darkness mark again yes this power I will annihilate you Jonah. What the hell what is this guy how are you able to do that it's not possible not a lot of people can obtain the darkness mark how did you get it. I don't believe this Drew how did you do that huh how I did it Juan I have had the darkness mark now Jonah you die rah. Oh no he is coming at me I have to get out of here zip huh he teleported damn huh least that's over so are you ready to go home for a minute Juan till we find where he is at yeah sure. Meanwhile well least we have a hotel right so Drew what was that all about back there and that darkness mark I don't know. So to be honest with you I never thought I could do it again I mean I thought I have lost that power a long time ago you know huh well least you can control it for the least part yeah that is a good thing. Let's get some sleep Drew we have a long day ahead of us right well night. Meanwhile Juan get up we have to go after Jonah remember oh right Drew if the darkness mark acts up again you will be able to control it like last time right yes now let's go. Meanwhile well let's scout out the area right plop let's see where is he oh Drew I found him see huh well it looks like we found you after all Jonah this time you won't escape huh. So are we going to do this you two or not yeah rah punch rah Demon lightning rah whoa huh that was dangerous some power you got there but it won't be enough I will show you my power rah sonic blast oh crap run boom duck plop. Oh man that was close Juan are you all right yeah I think so it just skinned me a little that's all can you still fight yeah all right then rah. Let's see if you can take this Jonah Demon bomb arch damn it won't let me do it the darkness mark again arch don't worry Drew I will take over what who said that the darkness mark. Like I said let me take over it will be easy rah you die hah take this Cursed Bomb rah no way boom rah plop hah I won plop. Oh no Drew damn the darkness mark took over oh good he is still breathing wait where is Jonah he escaped damn I thought Drew had him to. Meanwhile huff that power it was something else it wasn't the boy but that was amazing that attack he would have killed me if I didn't escape now I know what I have to do is kill him. Meanwhile Drew is you okay huh Juan oh what happened you used the darkness mark and you had a big bomb move or something and you almost killed Jonah but he escaped damn I thought I had him to you knew you did that. Oh yeah I did I told you I was in control of things but there is no time we have to kill him once and for all yeah about that I don't think I can come with you what do you mean I need you we have to take him down together. I can't look I have a wound that is to deep I can barely move I am sorry Drew but it is the end for me you will have to kill him without me and you can do it I know you can your strong enough you can beat him plop. No Juan no you can't die you can't know that bastard I will kill him. Meanwhile I will find you Jonah and kill you for this wait my attack it wounded him a blood trail good now you die Jonah plop. Drew what you found me but how did you I followed your blood trail and now you die right here and now it ends here Jonah. No I won't let it not for me any way if I have to I will no matter what happens to me I won't lose no stab yes I can feel the power. What the hell what did you inject yourself with oh with your darkness mark power I copied it and now this power is mine rah. No way are you crazy you don't know what you are doing it will eat you alive trust me I don't want to listen to you I just want power. You damn fool you don't know what you are doing if you have never messed with one it will eat you alive trust me I don't want to listen to you I am going to crush you I can feel the power rah huh theses scales and this tale I am a lizard freak no matter if it will give me power to kill you I don't care. I don't believe it fine if you won't listen to reason I will just have to show you myself rah my bat wings I remember this okay then let me show you the real power of the darkness mark rah punch grab boom plop. Owe damn fine rah slash punch grab rah boom damn it he is stronger than I thought. So what do you mean I wouldn't be able to control it I guess you were wrong Drew what the what's happening to my body it stopped responding I can't take the power no. Hah I told you didn't I you need to be more skilled or it will eat you alive and you won't be able to control it but you didn't listen to me at all that's what got you killed. Drew get back here and help me please I need you damn it huh sorry but I am going to let it kill you goodbye. No Drew you get back here owe plop. Meanwhile huh I told him well I guess I win now what huh what is this I must of dropped it huh Abbey, Bradley huh don't worry guys I am coming home wait last time I saw them was when I was at Abbeys mothers house I hope they are still there.

Chapter 16 Home for good

Now let's see if I can still find it huh uh oh I think this is it yes it is plop. Meanwhile hey is anybody home it's me Drew Abbey are you around here. Huh Drew you are here you are home I don't believe this you finally come home I missed you so much Abbey I missed you to wait where is Bradley where is my boy oh he is sleeping huh good well I am going to take a shower I am filthy okay after that meet me down stairs okay got it. Oh a nice warm shower this will feel good ah this feels good what the hell who are you and why are you in my bathroom. Oh sorry man I had to piss sorry whoever you are get out I am busy right sorry man. Meanwhile Abbey there was some guy pissing in our bathroom what the hell why is he here. Oh don't worry Drew he is my sister's boy friend oh okay well since I know now it is fine. Oh man I am sorry I walked in on you I didn't know you lived here yeah now that I know what is going on it is fine cool nice to meet you yeah you two. Oh and by the way my name is Drew oh Drew your Bradley's father yes I am oh any way by the way my name is Jake cool I used to have a brother name Jake oh cool do you see your brother no actually I really don't know where any of my brothers are at except Dan he is dead. I am sorry about that really even if I didn't know him yeah its fine so any way I am going to bed since I just got home so I am pretty tired I will see you guys in the morning Abbey are you coming with me. Yeah I am. Meanwhile ah morning everybody hey Bradley hey dad what did you just talk yeah I said hi dad. Huh Drew what is wrong you look like you have seen a ghost Abbey I need to talk to you what is wrong. Bradley just said hi to me in his mind I know that sounds crazy but it is like he has telekinesis or something I just don't get it. So you hear him talk to you to huh what do you mean I've heard him talk to me to when you have been gone he tells me when is dad coming back and in my mind I tell him I don't know soon probably. Whoa that is unreal and he is only 3 or 4 years at least that I don't understand what the. Drew what is wrong are you okay honey talk to me is you okay Abbey I can hear him talking to something almost what do you mean. I don't know like in his head something is talking to him something not human it feels more demonic you know. Drew you sure what do you hear it almost sounds like the fox. No way it can't be what are you serious Drew yeah. Okay I am going to try to enter his mind through mine I have seen it in movies if my body passes out just put me on the bed or something right come on plop Drew. Meanwhile huh it worked where am I this place it is the fox rooms okay I have to find Bradley uh Bradley where are you the telekinesis I can hear him dad this way come on. Don't worry Bradley daddy is coming. Meanwhile there you are dad look at the pretty fox. Huh roar Drew it is you nice to see you how is my father. Uh good thanks now that you mention it. So how did you get in my son fox by you when you mated with Abbey I got sent in to Bradley because of you oh great lucky me. Don't worry I can't come out until the boy gets older huh good well it was nice to see you I will tell your father I said hi Bradley lets huh that was weird. Drew are you okay what happened huff I saw why he has that power and why I can communicate with him it is because of me I gave him the fox it is because of me but it is not all bad it is friendly oh that is good yeah. So Drew let me get this straight you somehow gave your power to Bradley. Yes I don't how but I did I have to know are you mad at me. I have to say I am a little surprised but I thought this would happen you know and especially you I thought you would know before me you know yeah I thought so to but didn't even now I couldn't sense it I guess surprisingly well I am tired I am going to bed what do you say yeah me to. Bradley lets go to bed okay dad more mind tricks I see well good night my boy. Meanwhile oh good morning guys. Yeah good morning dad. Oh I still won't get used to this right away I now that damn this day is only going to get weirder from here on out man my luck. Drew are you okay oh yeah I am still weird about this whole thing still yeah me to especially when I know he has the fox that doesn't make me feel better after all he could let that power out at any time I am worried about that. Well Abbey if it does come to that I will handle it don't worry I have it under control yeah I hope so don't worry I do. So Drew now that you are home for good what do you want to do uh let's take Bradley to the park oh okay that does sound like a good idea all right lets go plop. Meanwhile well we are here okay Bradley go play but stay close okay dad. Huh he is a good kid. I figured out he is a lot like you when we were kids you know he has that look of yours nice and kind and really fun you know huh that is a good thing he will make lots of friends when he gets older even now probably huh. Well what time is it oh we should get home right Bradley lets go home okay mom. So did you have fun yeah dad I did well get some sleep okay. Meanwhile good morning guys dad look what I can do ah no way that is the demon chakra Bradley stop doing that right now uh okay sorry dad good I am going to talk to your mother. Abbey what is it Drew Bradley he was just doing a fox power are you serious yes I am very concerned what do we do just wait to see if it progresses if it does I will do something about it okay. Meanwhile so this is the Doyle house interesting time to kill Drew ha-ha boom whoa what the hell who are you can't just come in and wait are you after Bradley. No Drew I am after you and you will die at my feet rah punch crunch plop owe damn fine be that way Demon lightning rah boom owe your stronger than I thought but not strong enough rah punch plop. No that is it Abbey take Bradley and run don't worry about me I can take care of this guy okay. Good because I just wanted to kill you Drew and I will get the chance. Huh sorry I have too much to hold on two and I won't let you win punch rah Demon lightning stream rah boom now take this Demon lightning bomb you die rah boom plop yes I think I did it. Huh that was a good shot with both but you still won't win. How he is still standing that is impossible damn. I guess it is my turn rah huh grab now this is pain crunch owe I will take out your insides crunch ah rah crunch ah plop how did that feel. Oh that hurt but I still can't let him win I have to protect them owe I may be in pain but you won't win rah what how rah punch grab now you die let's see how you like it when I break your arm rah crunch snap owe you. I told you I don't know who you are but I will tell you one thing I broke your arm in three different places so pretty much that arm is useless now. No damn no you I can't believe this but I don't need an arm crunch plop rah I will still beat you rah sorry huh how did he. Like I said Drew you won't win. This is it rah punch crunch owe cough my lungs it is hard to breath. I cut off most of your circulation so in a matter of minutes you die. No I won't let it end like this not for my family rah grab I will rip your other arm off rah crunch hah no arms cough how do you like that. I may have no arms but you will die soon very soon huh don't count on it. No Drew don't lose me and Bradley need you so don't die on us please if I lost you I don't know what I would do. Huh you here that I can't lose so I have to end this fast for them rah punch slash stab oh you bastard no plop. Yes I won cough. No Drew. Drew is you okay. I don't know he cut off most of my circulation cough so I don't know how long I have got. Okay so we will spend all the time with you until then right. So Abbey what do you want to talk about. Uh how was your adventure. It was fun I hung out with my friend and it was fun we fought some battles and had a good time cough so yeah it was fun cough. Oh that is good because me and Bradley had a good time we took a lot of walks in the park we talked about you how we missed you and couldn't wait till you got home. Oh that is cool seems like you had a good time oh that is right I got you something a new necklace I thought you would like it cough so most of the time I was thinking of you it looks like I have to go goodbye Abbey and Bradley life was good with you guys and I have no regrets that is all I wanted to say well again goodbye forever plop. No Drew no sob I can't believe he is dead don't worry Drew I will look after our boy don't you worry. Meanwhile well you are really gone I can't believe it I will miss you though Drew but you are in a better place I know that don't worry Bradley will grow up to be a good person just like you I love you Drew and I will miss you. So it was the end for Drew and he died saving his family but you never know a new generation might come along and just surprise us all we have to wait and see.

The End


End file.
